Current methods for obesity treatment include surgery to alter the anatomy of the patient or the implantation of devices in the gastrointestinal system to increase feelings of satiety and/or reduce absorption of nutrients. For example, a portion of the stomach may be removed in a sleeve gastrectomy procedure, or space occupiers may be placed in the stomach to reduce the volume of the stomach and cause the patient to feel full. Another type of treatment may include implanting intestinal sleeves in the intestine to prevent chyme from contacting a portion of the intestine.